a long time ago
by prettylittlehaleb234
Summary: NO -A. NO EZRIA. NO HALEB. NO SPOBY. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE GUYS MEET THE GIRL AFTER TRAGIC BREAKUPS THAT WERE ALL THEIR FAULT?
1. Chapter 1

_GENERAL P.O.V_

The liars barely spoke. They went away on holiday each year. They first went to Japan, then Jamaica, and now Hawaii. Hanna had come up with the idea; she and Caleb had always planned to go there each break. They just never got round to it. And when they broke up (2 weeks ago) she couldn't get her mind off it the split. Ezra and Aria had ended things about a month ago, but Aria still had one more secret to spill, so she thought a couple of weeks away would be a good way to break the frightening news. Spencer was still heartbroken over Toby and what he did so she just wanted to get far away. Alison and Emily were together so they wanted to go away for the sake of everyone else

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER**_

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I can't deal with plane rides. And it doesn't help when Hanna is shouting and freaking out over some lipstick by Ariana Grande. The walls feel like there closing in, it's happening again, I'm having a panic attack. Only Ezra knew how to stop these. I collapse to the floor and feel Ali put her arm around me. I suddenly hear a very familiar voice shout the girls. Ezra's. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and rock me back and forth until I calm down._

 _EZRA P.O.V_

 _I looked up to see a girl having a panic attack. It reminded me of the girl I used to love… that I still love. Then I see Alison Dilaurentis put her arm around the person. Then I realise that the girl on the floor is Aria. I hadn't seen her in months, she looked so different, younger in a way. I shout "Ali!" and she turns around with a frightened look on her face. I rush over to my ex-girlfriend and wrap my arms around her. I rock her back and forth until she calms. She looks into my arms and snuggles into my chest. I have missed the scent of her Chanel perfume, the smell of the coconut shampoo she uses. I hug her until I hear the lads call my name. I don't respond, all I want is Aria. We share a long kiss, and then I help her stand. "I've missed you so so much!"_

" _I've missed you too, pookey bear!"_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I see Caleb standing with Toby. Ezra is on the floor kissing and hugging Aria. They are kind of perfect for each other but I swear if he does what he did to her again I will break him. They look so cute together. Caleb casually walks over and stops when he sees me. "um, hey Han,"_

" _Hey… Caleb."_

" _How've you been? I mean with the business and everything!"_

" _Busy is the right word to describe my life, but if you excuse me I need to get back to my friend. You know, the one who cared? Unlike you she didn't walk out on my life!"_

 _And with that I saunter off to the girls. We get our bags and make our way to the gate. Little did we know our ex's would be joining us any minute…_

 _ **Hey guys, this is a new story! PM me if you have any ideas, I literally was sat here trying to make this make sense! Review if you like so I know whether to carry on with the story**_ **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_TOBY P.O.V_

 _I saw Spencer at the airport. I miss her so much. I regret joining the_ _ **–A**_ _team, but she doesn't understand why I did what I did._

 _ **3 WEEKS AGO:**_

 _I knew Spencer had planned a meal for us on our anniversary. I wanted to be there, but Mona had set up an_ _ **–A**_ _meeting that I apparently 'couldn't miss'. Spencer didn't know I had joined Mona in her battle, but I did it to protect her. I knew with me on Mona's side, I would be able to find out any horrible plans she had to put the girls in misery. But Spencer followed my truck, and when she saw me meet up with Mona, dressed in all black she figured it out. But she thought I on the_ _ **–A**_ _team. I didn't know what to do. She ran off and I couldn't get to her fast enough, she drove away and I never got a chance to explain._

 _I tried to talk to her at the airport but she walked away and got onto the plane. That's when I realised that it was the plane me, Caleb and Ezra were getting. It looks like Ezra and Aria are getting their happily ever after, so why can't Spencer and I? God the look on her face when she saw me that night nearly made me run. I had failed her, and I still am failing her. I need to talk to her, but by the look on her face, she doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe she'll change her mind in Hawaii…_

 _SPENCER P.O.V_

 _I saw Toby at the airport. It reminded me of our 3 year anniversary. Where I found out he was working for Mona and didn't love me at all. He was just using our relationship for the_ _ **–A**_ _game. He must've staged his accident on the scaffolding, oh the things I gave him. I told him I loved him. But I think I still do. I never gave him a chance to explain, I just drove away. I mean he wouldn't have just used me like that. Would he? Oh why is my life so confusing?!_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I felt so bad. I had just brought up mine and Caleb's break-up. And how he walked out on me. I saw his face crumple up when I walked away to join the girls. But all I could think about was that night._

 _ **2 WEEKS AGO:**_

 _It had been a week since Toby and Spencer's breakup. He was working for Mona all along. I was on the phone to my mom, when I heard Caleb get back. I still had cuts showing, and I knife in my hand. I turned around slowly and saw his face look at my red puffy eyes to my cut up arms._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _She suddenly collapsed on our marble apartment floor. She was unconscious, with a very faint heartbeat. I drove her to the hospital and watched them stick tubes everywhere. I couldn't deal with it. Why hadn't she come to me? I walked right out of her hospital, tear spilling out of my eyes and drove away. I didn't stop until I reached out apartment, I packed a suitcase and went to Ezra's because he and Aria had split about 3 weeks before this._

 _When I saw Hanna at the airport with cuts still showing, I felt bad for the very first time. I hadn't thought about how me leaving could make her cut again. I was stupid to leave_ _her in the first place, I was just pissed because she should've come to me. But I still love her, and miss her. Hopefully this holiday will give me a chance to talk to her, sober or drunk._


	3. Chapter 3

_EZRA P.O.V_

 _Aria and I board the plane together, as it turns out our seats are near to each other. I see that Spencer is sat with Aria, and Toby is sat with me. "Hey Toby, any chance you still want to sort things out with Spencer?" he replies with "It's all I want!"_

 _I call Aria over, and talk to her about it. She agrees to swap seats with Toby, and I watch him shuffle nervously to the seat._

 _TOBY P.O.V_

" _Spence? It's Toby, can we talk?"_

" _Make it quick, Aria is sitting here!"_

" _Erm, actually Aria's sitting over there," I say pointing to the newly back-together couple._

 _She sighs and moves up one so I can sit down. "Look, Spence I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to know that I did this to protect you. If I was on the_ _ **–A**_ _team, it would mean I had a heads up on any of Mona's plans. I never meant to heart you, I just wanted to protect you…"_

 _SPENCER P.O.V_

 _What Toby just told me overwhelmed me. He had risked his life for my protection. I didn't know what to do. I just leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back, and we sat there for two minutes until we heard Hanna discreetly cough from behind "Planes, about to take off. Any hot devices should be turned off, and that includes your reunion make out! I hear Emily giggle from behind, and see Caleb smirking from the other side. He gives Hanna a look which to me looks like a 'take me back' look. I sigh, and watch Hanna turn her head the other way. When Caleb looks away, she looks at me, signalling for me to go to her. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, and I rush over to her._

" _Han, what's the matter?"  
"I feel so bad, I just ignored him when I still love him so much!"_

" _Then go tell him that, who else will?!"_

" _I was hoping you!"_

" _I'm not doing your dirty work, I've got a Toby waiting for me!" and then I walk off._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I look at Caleb. His chocolatey eyes look so lost, like they're trying to figure out how to get back in the Milky Way. I walk over to him, and give him a cute smile. He looks at me and puts his head in his hands. I crouch down, and look him in the eye._

" _Caleb, what is wrong?" I ask, sounding like a stern mother._

" _I failed you Han. I left you when you needed me most. And I know I fucked up, but I did it because I was scared. Scared of losing you. Scared for you to be honest. When the doctor told me he didn't know if you'd make it, I freaked and left like the coward I am."  
I look at him and bring my cut arm forward. I whisper "See, all better!" before I'm told to go back to my seat as the plane was due to leave 5 minutes ago. I peck him on the lips, and saunter to my seat. I'm definitely going to like this holiday the most._


	4. Chapter 4

_ARIA P.O.V_

 _Ezra and I get off the plane first. The stewards had seen my panic attack before the flight, and made sure we got off the plane first. We walk hand in hand, and look out of the glass windows. "Wow" Ezra whispers in amazement. I look up at him and grin. He asks me "what?" because I don't take my eyes off him. "I'm just acknowledging the fact we're back together, and we're in Hawaii!" he nods his head, and then spins me round. My legs fling out, and with all my strength I pull them in. I wrap them around his hips and he slides his arms round my waist. We cuddle, and then kiss. We pull away when Hanna pulls at my waist. I jump down and we go to a ledge so we can talk in private. "I kissed Caleb!" she tells me. My eyes open wide in shock. "W...what?" I say. "Well really it was only a peck but we were looking at each other for most of the flight and… and I don't know what this means. Are we back together? I mean you and Ezra have got your happily ever after, Spence and Toby have as well. What about me and Caleb? What does this mean?" Her face crumples and she drops to the floor. I crouch down and pull her into a hug. "Han, talk to him properly. You two seemed perfect for each other in High School, and you managed long distance throughout college. I think you'll work this out, it's very obvious Caleb still has feelings for you. And you have them for him, you just have to dig deep and find them again. Start slowly. I mean, haleb forever right?!" After my pep talk, she nods her head. She gets up and walks over to where she last saw Caleb and I smile like a proud mom._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I walk to the conveyer belt, because I saw Caleb go over there to get his bags. I see him, and smile. Then I frown. He's talking to a foreign girl, clearly chatting her up. I see her looking him up and down, and panic. I start to feel dizzy, and then the room starts to spin. I hear muffled voices. People asking me "are you okay?" I try and shout to Aria, or one of the others but nothing comes out. I faint, and the last thing I hear is a steward calling for a doctor._

 _ **DREAM:**_

 _ **I lay on the beach, Caleb has his arm around me. Aria and Ezra sit sharing an ice cream to our right, Spencer and Toby to our left. Ali and Emily are behind us. Then the water draws back, and I hear screams. They all start to run, but I can't move. Caleb is shaking me. "Hanna!" he says. "Hanna!"**_

" _Hanna?!" Caleb shakes me awake. "W…what happened?" I say. All I can remember is Caleb… flirting with another girl. "Hey, it's okay. Here, I'll sit you up if you want?" I look at him in disbelief. So he can flirt with a girl, and then come to me. I don't think so! "Get off me, how could you?" I scream at him. Tears are falling, and he inches back in shock. "Do what Hanna?" he asks me. "Flirt with her, I saw you!" I say to him. He looks into my eyes, and shakes his head. "I wasn't flirting with her. I was asking for directions to the hotel!" he says. I sniffle, and say "you promise?" He looks at me. "Of course!"_

 _I smile, and he pulls me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, and slowly kiss him. He kisses back, and we stand there until I hear Aria cough. "Han, we need to get this shuttle to the hotel!" I nod my head, and take Caleb's hand. Damn, this is a good holiday!_

 _ **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! I'VE BEEN CONCENTRATING ON MY OTHER STORY LOTS MORE. REVIEW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON!**_


End file.
